


A Girl (#75 Daughter)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [230]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl (#75 Daughter)

**Author's Note:**

> You wouldn't believe some of the bad to weird ideas considered to try to get this prompt in.

Ian was proud of the careful concentration Jonah showed as the small life was placed in his hands. Ian knew those hands were steady. He’d taught them how to shoot. Albeit against the family’s wishes.

“A girl.” Jonah mused, the perhaps still too youthful face still full of shock.

“A daughter.” Ian clarified.

Jonah grinned. “A daughter.” he repeated.

“Have you though about names?” Ian asked.

“Yes.” Jonah took a breath. “For a girl we were thinking Samantha might be nice.”

Ian bit his lip and laid a gentle hand on the newborn’s head.

“Hello Sam. Welcome to the world.”


End file.
